Torque
by GalleyTrot
Summary: What do you do when everything you know has been torn down? When the one who lives to make your life hell has won? Just how the hell are you supposed to react? Oneshot. Mature drabble, Slash, ambiguous consent. Very short.


**Author's Note**: Don't pay this story too much attention. I was fifty-fifty over posting it anyway, but you guys make me feel so much better about myself in your reviews to me... So thank you all, for that~

Just a bit of angsty PWP that I wrote a whiiiile back to get some things off my chest.

It's a different writing style for me, breaking into the mindset, which is why no names are named. On that note, you could actually imagine these to be any two characters at all, M/M, or M/F. Much like names, no mention of the protagonist's gender are made, either. Stan and Kyle, Craig and Clyde, Damian and Pip, Christophe and Kyle, Kenny and Butters; they all fit, really, but Kyric (My dearest OTP) just makes the most sense.

**Warnings**: Language, ambiguous consent, asphyxiation. Not a character death, though the end may seem unclear that way.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of Matt or Trey's characters. None at all.

* * *

Sure, it was rape. We were both fully aware it was rape. But, he was just kicking me when I was down; taking advantage of my losses, my miseries, my weaknesses...

There really was no fight in me. He and I both knew it.

He liked to see me weak. He liked knowing that I'd finally been broken, both body and spirit. He liked that I didn't put up a fight when he slid into me. He liked that I didn't scream, kick, shout or protest. He liked that I choked back my pain, yet still allowed a moan for his efforts.

I guessed it was as close to consensual as he'd ever gotten.

Pitiful, really. For his sake, I hoped he enjoyed it.

No... That sardonic thought left as quickly as it came.

Oh, wait.

He wasn't enjoying it after all.

He left from my unmoving, uncaring body. Muttered something about fucking a corpse. Well excuse me for not writhing in the sheets, screaming his name and begging for more.

Something snapped. Well, not literally, but I practically heard it; I certainly felt it.

It only takes so much torque before it all has to come undone, after all. Maybe I was as wound as I could get. And with that very last twist, everything just let go into chaos.

Furious. I was furious. Indignant. Incredulous. How dare he. How _dare _he take me, use me, defile me, destroy me... How dare he walk away from me, leave me here, and not even finish what he started.

He turned away; I leapt up quietly. He shouted in surprise. He probably didn't even realize that he was on the floor until I wrenched him face-up, meeting my livid, insulted, spiteful glare.

He feared me. I could tell. The look in his eyes never did his face justice. It was filled with apprehension, the fear of retaliation, of dismay for his own damn self.

I grabbed him. He thought I'd lost it, thought I'd gone for the throat. But I could see his thoughts take a full one-eighty the instant I called him a coward and shoved him back inside me.

Fucking bastard, getting everything his way then pussying out over one minor detail...

And now, _he's_ the god damned corpse.

Has no idea how to respond to my tirelessly moving body.

Has no idea what to do when his victim comes to life.

So, I start yelling obscene things at him, riling him up, getting him angry. It works. He takes over once again. He shoves me to the fucking floor, pushing us across the room with his strength. I'm driven to screaming insults, challenges, cusses, anything to drive him harder, deeper into me.

But he's had enough. He grabs my throat, closes it off, curses my name, my family, my faith, my existence. He squeezes my air passage shut and I grin wildly at him. He doesn't like that so much, but he'll just have to deal.

And he does.

Gasping, sputtering, gurgling, my eyes roll to the back of my head. I probably look like I'm dying.

And I guess he likes that, too, because just before I lose all consciousness, I can feel his wet warmth invade me.


End file.
